You Belong With Me
by words-are-my-weakness
Summary: Just a series of moments that could be a love triangle between Gill/Kevin/Rachel. Absolute fluff.


_**Just a series of moments that could be a love triangle between Gill, Rachel and Kevin. Absolute fluff. Inspired by Amy's Youtube video of Gill/Kevin, and Taylor Swift's song, 'You belong To Me'**_

"I want to be her!" Rachel Bailey said in a stern voice, almost a shout with frustration, to best friend and colleague, Janet Scott. By this point, the majority of the Oldham town centre wine bar were looking at the pair. As if missing her exam, being haunted day in day out by Nick Savage, current boyfriend Sean winding her up, and her brother Dom causing trouble, Rachel now had the extra pressure of wanting to be Gill.

"You will be one day" Janet tried to reassure and calm Rachel, noticing and feeling the onlookers eavesdropping. "The fact you went back to take care of Dom says more about you as a human being than anything else"

But Rachel wasn't referring to missing her sergeant's exam because of her brother's 'accident'. She did want to be a DCI in charge of her own syndicate; but even Rachel knew she still had too many flaws to be let loose in charge of MIT now. Her boss, Gill Murray, had the one thing Rachel wanted. She had the chance and blew it; it was right there, offered to her on a plate, but still she didn't accept it.

_X_

_When Rachel sat at her desk on the morning of her exam, she saw him coming towards her. The one she had indirectly turned down. She knew now was her chance. She had to tell him. She stood from her chair and opened her mouth…_

_"Kevin…" she began, the following words failing her._

_Just as Rachel was about to declare her love for him, Gill came out of her office and Kevin's arm wrapped around Gill's waist. He smiled a cheesy grin into her face; her failed attempt at a serious glare mirroring his smile. _

_"What?" he snapped at Rachel, not wanting to ignore her, but annoyed she spoiled their intimate moment. _

_Rachel shook her head, not able to say what she wanted to, it no longer was appropriate or possible. She couldn't speak at all._

_The day he 'twatted Nadia Hicks over the head with a fire extinguisher' to stop her from throttling Rachel, he probably saved her life. He rushed to her side and looked at her for a moment, trying to tell if she really was alright. Their faces only centimetres apart, feeling each other's breath on the exposed skin of their cheeks, their eyes locked. That was when she knew. But all of a sudden Sean McCartney came running up to her and Kevin was sidelined._

_Kevin watched the pair become reunited. The chemistry between them even a blind person could see. His heart sank knowing his chances were non-existent and his dreams were crushed. _

_"Thanks for saving my life Kevin" he spoke in his usual sarcastic tone, not letting on how hurt he really was. He felt a fool; he wasn't about to make himself look a fool in front of strangers, colleagues, friends and the general public. _

_They got in the car together and Kevin spoke frustrated "When you were going out with that flashy barrister, I was like yeah, but Jesus Bailey, a rolled rat?" Rachel knew that was that was only jealousy, but still she didn't give in._

_—X—_

_"Excuse me lady, I've got a toy boy" Gill whispered to Rachel on the phone. The pair had become closer over the previous few months. Bristol was a turning point. Up until then, Rachel was thought of as 'a right dopey one' but Gill had seen her grow. She was slack and unprofessional at times, but she was one of the best young detectives she had ever come across. The last night in Cambridge before driving back to Manchester, Gill opened up to Rachel about Dave. She told her things, off the record, that she had not even told Janet. That was when she began to see her as a human being. Gill now felt able to confide in Rachel about other things._

_"He's was seeing someone else, and I buried my head in the sand. I ignored it, pretended it wasn't happening" Gill confessed._

_Rachel thought"he isn't seeing anyone else, never has been, just wished he was!'_

_"I can't do this" Rachel replied wearily. _

_"Why, what's up kid?' Gill asked concerned. _

_Rachel only cried. Gill was her boss, she couldn't steal her boyfriend. She couldn't even tell her what she thought of her at this present moment. After watching Andy and Janet, she knew relationships at work never ended well at work. _

_—-X—-_

_Rachel stood in the ladies' toilets in Oldham Police Station, bent over a sink, trying to compose herself. She had just had to watch her boss and her colleague flirting in the office in front of her. _

_After staying with Janet for a week, the friends decided it was easier to take one car to work. Rachel was quiet in the car. Eventually she spoke, breaking the silence._

_"He's seeing her" Rachel told Janet, not saying anything else._

_"Who?" Janet asked not following her friend's thoughts._

_"Gill"_

_"Sean?" Janet laughed._

_"Kevin" she replied._

_"So?" _

_"I loved him, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him" Rachel spoke frustrated, picturing the two together. _

_They continued their conversation in the toilets of Oldham police station. This had become their meeting place for discussing private things. _

_"We're telling Gill" Janet told Rachel._

_"No!" _

_"This needs sorting" Janet replied, worried for her friend. Rachel had been through a lot, and Janet had been there to pick up the pieces every step of the way; from finding out Nick was married, to her miscarriage, to messing up at work. _

_ "I'm not losing this job Janet" Rachel began to cry. _

_"Can you see any other choice?" she asked "Because I can't. You come when you're ready, but I'm talking to her now" Janet left the toilets and marched into Gill's office._

_—X—_

_Janet filled Gill in before Rachel emerged in the doorway of the SIO's office. _

_"Is there anything else you haven't told me?" Gill asked. _

_ "No" _

_"If at any time in the future I find out you've lied to me, you'll walk through that door for the last time!" Gill told the young detective. _

_"Have…I still got a job?" Rachel asked._

_"Yes"_

_"Thank you Gill" Rachel replied, avoiding eye contact with her boss._

_—X—_

_It had been a long, drawn out investigation and the whole team were tired. It was of no great surprise that Kevin was not listening, but Gill had had enough. _

_"Where's Rachel?" Andy asked._

_"Oh the bitch!" he whispered under his breath to Pete._

_"Kevin!"_

_"But ma'am, she tried to get me chucked off MIT" he tried but failed. _

_"I don't care; you do not speak about an officer like that, and certainly not in front of me!" Gill shouted._

_Gill later called Rachel into her office. _

_"I've just had a phone call…does that mean anything to you?" Gill asked._

_Rachel shook her head. "I didn't do it" she replied worriedly. She hated Kevin for choosing Gill, but never would she try to get him sacked._

_—-X—-_  
_Gill sat in her office watching Kevin rotating a piece of paper, wondering what she saw in him. Apart from Sherlock, he was good, and one day he would be very good. She swivelled her head 45 degrees and there was Rachel, busy typing at her computer. Her thoughts became overwhelming._

_—-X—-_

_Kevin and Rachel had shared a moment that morning. Rachel was happy, confused, angry; she didn't know how she felt if she was honest. _

_"She's put two and two together and she knows" Rachel told Janet in the loos again._

_"How can she know? She can't know!" _

_"No of course she doesn't. Would I be stood here if she did?" Rachel asked rhetorically._

_"Keep your nerve, keep your nose clean, keep your head down and move on, that's all you can do"_

_"But I feel so wound up, I feel ambushed!" Rachel replied, not knowing what to do for the best. _

—X—

"He wants her, not me Janet" Rachel slurred after a bottle of red wine. "If he wants her, then I want to be her"…


End file.
